The House That Built Me
by butterflygirl91
Summary: Elena has turned her humanity back on. She stands in the empty lot where her home used to be. Damon approaches. One-Shot, Delena. Written in response to a prompt given to me on tumblr.


Elena's boots clicked against the sidewalk as she approached her street. She'd managed to escape the Salvatore house for a minute. Since returning to Mystic Falls, both the brother's had kept a meticulous eye on her, worried it would all become to much and she'd turn it off again. She'd kept pretty quiet in those few days since her return, knowing once she started, she wouldn't be able to stop. She'd hurt so many people…manipulated nearly everyone that was still around to care about her…how could she ever apologize for everything she'd done?

She turned the corner and saw it suddenly. It didn't fit with the rest of the neighborhood. It was nothing but a concrete lot…where a new house would be built, surrounded by homes and families she'd known her whole life. Stuffing her hands into her pockets, she walked up to the lot, standing in the area that used to be her living room. The very spot where she'd dropped the match and burned her entire past to the ground. She could see it all…as plainly as if it were actually there. The couch, the television, Jeremy…lying on the couch. She wrapped her arms around her trembling frame and closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jer." she whispered. "I was supposed to protect you…" tears slid down her cheek and she didn't move to stop them.

**"There was nothing you could do."** she heard behind her suddenly. She turned to see Damon standing on the new sidewalk, leading to the lot where she stood. "I could have refused to let him become a hunter. I could have refused to let him continue his mark. I coul-I could have chosen not to feed—I cou-I cou-" she was sobbing now. Damon rushed over to her, gathering her frame in his arms. **"Ssssh."** he cooed, his fingers running through her hair.

After a few moments, Damon sunk down to the concrete, sitting on it. He pulled her into his arms, her back resting against his chest, his arms enveloping her. "I'm sorry." she whispered after she'd calmed down. **"Eh. It's not the first shirt you've ruined with tear stains."** he teased her. "I meant for…for all of it. For manipulating you in New York…for hurting you…for stealing your car…for everything…" she sniffled. He shook his head and brushed it off. Elena moved away from him, turning toward him. "I'm serious Damon. I was…awful. I hurt you. I hurt Caroline, Stefan, everyone." **"We've all been awful, Elena. It happens."** he said, wiping her tears.** "You're back. You're here…the sire bond is broken…you are free."** he smiled. **"That's all I wanted. For you to be able to make your own decisions…for you to be you…to have that beautiful humanity I fell in love with."** he said, tapping her chin. **"All this guilt that you're feeling…over Jeremy, me…everyone? It will consume you."** he warned.**"Let it go…Forgive yourself. Everyone else has already forgiven you."**he promised.

Elena leaned back against him, taking in his little speech. She nodded…she knew she had to let it go. "It was real, by the way." she whispered.**"What was?"** he asked, balancing his chin on top of her head. "Us. What I felt. It wasn't the sire bond." she smiled softly. Damon moved around, leaning down and kissing her. After a moment…he pulled away. **"We'll deal with that later."** he promised, tucking her hair behind her ear.**"Right now…worry about keeping your humanity on…dealing with what happened to Jeremy…and I'll help…if I can. And then…when you're ready…I'll be here."** he smiled. "It's right…it's just not right now." she mirrored his statement from months before. He nodded. **"I told you so."** he whispered playfully. Elena pulled herself to her feet, and offered him a hand. He took it and pulled himself up, then walked down to the sidewalk. Elena took one last look around the empty lot where her house had once stood. "Goodbye, Jeremy. I love you." she whispered.

With that, she turned toward Damon and stepped down to where he was. "Let's go home." she whispered. He nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder's kissing her forehead as they walked away.


End file.
